This disclosure relates generally to blades and, more particularly, to recessed areas, such as grooves, within a blade tip of the blades.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle section. The compression and turbine sections include rotatable blades. The blades include tips that are radially spaced from an outer diameter of a flow path through the engine.
During operation, some flow moves between the tips of the blades and the outer diameter of the flowpath. This flow forms a vortex on a suction side of the blade. The vortex causes inefficiencies within the engine. The larger the vortex, the greater the inefficiencies.